Vlad's Child
by Jessica01
Summary: What if Sarah hadn’t been born to Maddie and Jack Fenton? What if she had been left on Vlad’s door step? Contains OC.


**Vlad's child**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "**Danny Phantom**", but if I did, I would move it to **Cartoon Network**, put it on **Adult Swim**. And have Vlad and Lancer curse. I do not own Band-Aid®, Johnson & Johnson do.

**Summary: **What if Sarah hadn't been born to Maddie and Jack Fenton? What if she had been left on Vlad's door step?

Vlad Winston Masters XIV (the fourteenth, for those of you who don't give a crap about Roman numerals) stepped out of his limo. It was getting dark. It was spring, so the weather was nice. Vlad stepped up to his front door. He dug around in his pocket for the keys. He heard something moving in the bushes.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he stopped and went over to the bushes. He looked down where he saw the leaves were moving. He parted them, and gasped. There was a baby in a white wicker basket on a purple blanket. The child cooed at him. She didn't look any older than ten days. (He guessed.) He picked up the basket and carried it to the door. He rang the bell. "Curse those maids. How could they leave such a helpless child out here by them self?"

The butler opened the door.

"Good evening, Master Vlad. Could you not find your key?"

"No, Gerald. I found an abandoned infant out in the bushes. Why didn't you or another servant bring her in?" Vlad asked, walking in past his stunned servant.

"W...we didn't know an infant was there. There was no knock, no one rang the bell, and there was no other indication, sir."

"Very well, Gerald. I will be in the red library if anyone needs to see or speak to me."

Upstairs, Vlad lifted the infant out of the basket, carefully supporting her head. He saw a note and a birth certificate under her. The baby had been dressed in a pink shirt, diaper, and pink booties.

"What's this, then?" He asked, shifting the child to one arm and picking up the note.

_Dear Sir: _(It read)

_My dear wife died giving birth to this child, whose name is on the birth certificate. I can not bear to think of raising her on my own, so have left her in your bushes. Please give her the life she deserves. I have left a baby bag of some of the things you'll need beside the basket._

Here, Vlad stopped. Going to the stairs, he yelled "Gerald!"

The baby started to cry.

"Oh, no. Hush, hush, my sweet child. It's alright. Uncle Vlady will take good care of you." He patted the child's back.

"Yes, Master Vlad? Is anything wrong?" Gerald had answered.

"Yes. Please go out and look for a baby bag in the bushes, to the left of the front door."

"Yes, Master Vlad." Gerald said, bowing.

Vlad heard his butler leave and come back in. He came up stairs and handed Vlad a baby bag with purple flowers all over it. (The fabric had flowers on it, the bushes were bare.) Vlad took it and went back into the library. He had managed to silence the child. He picked up her birth certificate.

Sarah Elizabeth (the last name was blurred.)

May 9th 1993 "Just ten days ago. My guess was correct."

Weight: 10 lbs. 3 oz

Parents: Also blurred.

Madison General Hospital

Dr. Alan Rhyme

Well, most of the information was in order.

"I'll see if I can't just ask Dr. Rhyme if he remembers her parents. But I will make her mine."

The baby started to whine.

"Oh, I suppose you'll be wanting dinner now, is that it?"

He called for one of the maids.

"Diana!"

Diana hurried up the stairs to see what her boss wanted. She saw the crying child in his arms.

"Oh, the poor thing. I don't think we have any bottles here, sir."

"There are some bottles in the baby bag in the red library. I expect you know how to handle this?"

"Yes, sir." Diana curtsied to her boss. Then she hurried into the red library. She grabbed the whole diaper bag and hurried back downstairs with it. Not a minute later, another maid hurried upstairs with the bottle. Vlad took it.

"Is it the right temperature? I'll be feeding her in the red library myself." Vlad cradled the child and took her back into the library. He sat down in the chair in front of the fire place with her.

"There, there now. Uncle Vlady's here. You may call me 'father' or 'Dad', if you wish." He gave the girl her bottle.

_Maybe this is just what I need to lure Maddie away from Jack, _he thought, forgetting entirely that Maddie and Jack had a little girl, named Jazzmin, and a son, named Daniel.

_Maybe she has forgotten the accident. Maybe she'll forget what she ever saw in the imbecile._

Flashback to the accident:

_We see Vlad, covered in ecto-acne, reaching out for Maddie._

End flashback.

Sarah had finished her bottle.

"Well, you were hungry, weren't you, Sarah Elizabeth Masters?" He lifted Sarah to his shoulder and started to burp her. Four pats later, she let out a loud burp.

"Not only do you have the Masters appetite, you have the Masters belch, too!" He laughed. One of his maids came upstairs.

"Master Vlad?" He turned around to look at who had come up. It was Crystal, who had three children of her own.

"Ah, Crystal!"

"I came to see if you needed any help with the child, such as changing her."

"Yes, well, I don't think she's dirty or even wet, just now, but I'll call you when she is."

"Yes, Master Vlad. And may I suggest that she sleep in the basket you found her in on your dresser tonight?"

"Yes, that would be the perfect place for her to sleep. Thank you, Crystal. And please have someone call Madison General and ask for Dr. Alan Rhyme. He delivered her, and I wish to speak to him about the child's parentage. She looks a lot like my brother, Nathanial." (I know the show doesn't mention any of Vlad's relatives, but this is what fan fiction is for.)

"I know my sister-in-law died in the hospital giving birth ten days ago, but then, the parents name's are blurred, and I thought the child had died as well. Plus, why would Nathan call me 'Sir'? Yes, I'm older, but he always called me 'Vladimir'."

"Yes, sir."

"Call and make an appointment for him to meet me tomorrow in the parking lot of the Emergency Room. And my password, if you should need it, and I believe you will, is JSTHH." (Jack Stinks to High Heaven)

"Yes, sir." Vlad had been cradling Sarah the entire time. Now he looked at her.

"Yes, she even has her mother's hair. Curly brown."

Vlad went to get the basket from the library. He laid Sarah in it and carried it to his room. He placed it on his dresser, Then he realized, "_I forgot the bag!"_

He went to get it, but then went right back to get Sarah. He carried the basket back to the library. He sighed when he saw the bag where he had left it. He put Sarah down in the hall, and grabbed the bag. He picked the basket up just as Sarah was starting to whimper. Crystal came upstairs.

"Master Vlad, your appointment is at twelve tomorrow and Dr. Rhyme wants you to bring Sarah. Is that what your brother was going to name his child?"

"Yes, Crystal, I believe you're right."

He went back to his room and put the basket back on the dresser. He changed into his robe and lifted Sarah out of the basket. He laid her on the bed.

"Let's see what we have in here." He said, looking through the bag. Eleven diapers- he would have to send someone to the store to buy what he would need. He mentally made a list. Diapers- he _knew _that eleven wouldn't last long-wipes, unless there was enough in here- he looked, and pulled out a box. He would need more, though. A car seat- he was sure one of his staff members knew how to install something like that- more clothes, blankets, bottles, formulae, and toys. Why not go ahead and get some for when she's older? Did he have it all? No, a monitor, for when she was slightly older. He surely would not be letting her out of his sight now. And baby soap, and shampoo, and bibs. He got a diaper and the wipes. Luckily, there was a trash can not far form the bed. He undid her diaper.

"Oh, what a flood. You really had to pee, didn't you, Sarah?"

He threw away the old diaper, wiped her clean, and slipped a new diaper under her bottom. He taped it closed, and picked her up.

"All dry, now!" Sarah giggled and cooed. He would most certainly keep this child.

He laid Sarah down in the basket, fresh from her "bath". (Just water) He had also bathed.

"Now, it's time to sleep. Goodnight, Sarah E. Sweet dreams, my little princess, may you awake happy and healthy."

Vlad would do anything in his power to be sure she would stay that way.

Sarah woke him up several times during the night, needing to be changed, fed, and burped. (He would forget to burp her now and then).

One of his staff went out and bought her some diapers and clothes for the next day. The next morning, he dressed her, and then handed her off to Crystal, who took her downstairs to feed her, while he dressed. After he dressed, he went downstairs to check on his "daughter".

"I see she still has the Masters appetite." he remarked, seeing the empty bottle.

"She _does _have a healthy appetite, master Vlad. That's for sure." Crystal laughed. She started to burp Sarah.

"And a very healthy burp, for someone her size."

"Yes. I must go to the court house to see if I can adopt her, although I don't see why not."

"She is the perfect little girl for you, Master Vlad, but that's just my opinion."

"Well, that's one vote for me, then."

"I don't know one staff member who wouldn't vote for you." Crystal stood up and handed Sarah to her boss.

"I must go and start my chores."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to make you Sarah's day- nanny. I'll find someone to be her night- nanny."

"I would love to, Master Vlad."

"I don't want this child out of my sight for now. Maybe when she's older. I think I'll start her in school when she's old enough, just to see how it is and how she likes it. But if she doesn't, do you know any good teachers?"

"Only one, she teaches high school, but she's about to retire."

"Well, I still have years yet."

Crystal curtsied and left to start her chores. Vlad danced around with Sarah, who had started to whimper. She quieted down. Later, after he had given one of his staff members money to run to the store to buy the things he needed for Sarah, along with the list, he gave Sarah a dry bath, with Crystal watching, since he wanted- and needed- to learn. He was determined not to hand the responsibility of raising Sarah to a staff member like his parents had for both he and his brother. Sure, he turned out brilliant for his up bringing, and so had his brother, who had succeeded in getting a wife, unlike his older brother.

"Well, we can't all be ladies men." Vlad rationalized. He was quite happy being Sarah E's man, for now.

Later, as he was shaving, he cut himself. Sarah was in her basket in the bathroom on the counter. He leaned over her to get a Band-Aid®. Some of his blood landed on her. She laughed and squealed.


End file.
